This invention relates to a sun shade for an infant's car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,162 to Pap discloses a sun shade for an infant's seat. Such sun shades do however have certain disadvantages. A rigid peripheral frame member is included to form a cantilevered structure. This frame makes the shade impossible to roll up for storage. More importantly, however, this rigid frame may provide increased risk of injury to the child in the event of an accident under certain conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,566 to Bowden shows a child's awning device for automobiles also employing a cantilevered rigid frame with similar disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,093 to Mathews discloses a vapor contoller tent which includes a rectangular top panel held in a horizontal position by stretched elastic cords. The panel has edges which extend downwardly from the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,588 to Brown shows a sleeping bag with a rectangular panel supported by ropes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,429 to Combs shows a child's automobile seat with a rigid top member cantilevered from the seat. There is a side protector curtain on one or both sides detatachably secured to the top member by snap fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,215 to Hastings shows a bed canopy supported by tapes and having a rectangular panel with downwardly hanging side panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,664 to Brown shows an insect screen in the form of a canopy supported by rigid rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 571,443 to Hollingsworth shows a sun shade for canopied vehicles including downwardly extending sides.
Despite these earlier devices, the need remained for an effective sun shade for use on infant's car seats in automobile interiors which could be rolled up for easy storage and which would have no rigid frame which might cause injury to the child in the event of an accident.